Yancy's mistake
by Urkiddingrite
Summary: Yancy decides to get some confidence so she can ask out nate so she drinks a "special" potion that will "help her"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: yay! My first ever story I hope you enjoy sorry if it** **sucks**

Yancy waited for Nate as she held her Valentine's Day gift "should I give it to him or not?" she asked herself. "Yancy!" she quickly turned around to see a boy running to her. "Nate I'm so happy to see you". "Uhhh Nate" Yancy said while turning crimson red. "What's wrong Yancy your face is red." Nate put his hand on Yancy's forehead which caused her to go an even darker shade of red. "Hmmm you don't have a fever." Yancy calmed down and looked at Nate. "If I don't give him the gift now he'll never know how I feel." Yancy thought in her head. After a long silence the two decided to go to the Ferris wheel. After a short ride on the Ferris wheel Nate decided to go home. "Damn why am I such a wimp." Yancy said to herself "I couldn't even give him a present."

Yancy decided to go to the pokemon musical to kill some time she put her present in her backpack and started walking. Along the way Yancy noticed a weird shop. She read the sign "valentine's potion shop." Yancy decided to go in and see the place. As she walked in a man in a weird witch hat was at the counter. She walked up to him "uhhh hi I'm Yancy" she said in a nervous tone. The man grinned and said "well then Yancy are you here because you're having some love issues right. She nodded, "Well then what's the problem?" "well do you have anything that can improve my confidence?" The man grinned again, "Yes I do come with me and I will show you." he walked to the other side of the store and went through a door labeled "unstable potions" Yancy felt a chill go down her spine as she slowly walked to the door.

**I hoped you enjoyed the story so far I will try to update as soon as possible (again sorry if it sucks.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: You all probably knew that this story was rated M so from here things might get a little too mature for some people. other than that I hope you enjoy!

As Yancy opened the door she was amazed by the room it was covered with bookshelves and inside each bookshelf was tons of bottles. "Young lady please come here." Yancy almost forgot about the weird man she walked over to where he was. In his hand he held a bottle with orange liquid. "Young lady I need to tell you something the potion you want has not been tested yet, if you want you can test it out for me." Yancy stared at the bottle. "This is all I need to ask out Nate if I drink it, it could help me." She thought. "Ok I'll test it for you" she said. The weird man grinned. "ok then tell me if anything goes wrong."

Yancy ran to the amusement park where she usually met up with Nate. "Hey Yancy!" she turned and saw Nate walking in her direction. Yancy already made a plan so she asked Nate if they could go to the Ferris wheel as usual he said yes. While Yancy was on the Ferris wheel she started to feel weird her body felt hot. She took off her jacket and looked at Nate "Why is it so hot in here?" "What are you talking about its February its freezing." Yancy had another weird feeling this time she felt kinda dizzy then when the room stopped spinning that's when she lost control.

Yancy stood up and moved from her usual spot (Which was across from Nate) and sat down on his lap. Nate was shocked he could not belive what just happened. Yancy grabbed his hand and started to move it towards her chest. Nate was a minute away from a nosebleed when she stood up again. "Yancy are you ok?" She took of her hat and then started taking of her dress. When Yancy was in her underwear Nate couldn't hold it anymore his nose started bleeding. He covered it and closed his eyes "Im too young for this" he thought. Before Yancy could take off the rest of her clothes she paused and then made a shocked expression "Oh my god I'm so sorry Nate I have no idea what came over me!" She put her dress back on and when the ride was over Nate started talking" Yancy do you want to go to Undella town with me tomorrow?" Yancy turned red and tried to hide her face under her hat "Yes". Nate smiled "Great! I'll be waiting for you at six and one more thing if you start feeling hot don't take of your clothes next time." Yancy smiled and nodded

After saying good bye she stood up and walked to the potion shop to tell the man what happened. When she arrived she saw a sign on the door "closed" she read the time the store would be open on the next day. She read it "closed on Sundays" Yancy checked the date on her xtranciever Saturday February 13th. Yancy's heart sank if she saw nate again she would do the same thing she did today at the Feriss wheel. She turned around and walked away "I guess I have to see what happens" she said with a worried tone

I hope you enjoyed! chapter 3 will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry I haven't been posting very often I'm very busy with school and other crap so enjoy the story

Yancy walked down the street feeling terrible "I'm almost home" she mumbled. Yancy felt her xtranciever vibrate she turned it on and saw Nate appear on the screen "Hi Yancy how you doing?" he said in cheerful voice. "I'm fine" she said. "Hey Yancy is it okay if I bring my friends along on our visit to Undella town?" She nodded "Great! I gotta go now bye." Yancy felt scared "What if I lose control in front of his friends."

When Yancy arrived home she ignored her mother when she asked about her day. She went up to her room and shut the door. Yancy's mom just stared and quietly said "She could have at least said hi." Yancy laid on her bed stared at the ceiling "Honestly why do things like this always happen to me." She looked at the clock 4 hours till its time to go to undella town.

Nate, Hugh, and Rosa were flying on their Pokémon's back. Nate was flying on his bravery, Rosa was flying on her skymory, and Hugh was flying on his unfesent. "When do we get to meet her?" Rosa said. "When we get there he replied." Rosa smiled "You talk about her all the time are you sure she just your friend." Nate turned his head in the opposite direction and said nothing. "We're here!" Hugh shouted. They got off of their Pokémon

And put them in their pokeballs Nate looked around for the pink haired girl. "Damn where is she?" then he saw her in the ocean swimming. He called out to her. "Yancy!" She turned around and ran towards him. Before Nate could do anything Rosa pushed him and ran to Yancy. "Hi I'm Rosa and this is Hugh." Yancy smiled "Im Na… I mean Yancy hehe." "Damn I always make that mistake" She said in her head.

After Nate got up he walked over to Yancy and said "I got you something just let me get it out of my bag." He looked in his bag and could not find it he only saw his pokeballs his toothbrush and some a can of silly string (whee). "Uhh I think I left it at my house" he said in a quiet voice. Rosa laughed at him "Go back to your house and get it idiot." Nate made a sour face and opened braivery's pokeball I'll be back in an hour he mumbled. When Nate disappeared from view Rosa looked at Yancy and smiled she was not going to miss this opportunity.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:thanks for all the support this story got so far now let's start the next chapter.**

Rosa couldn't stop smiling as she went to the Undella town hotel and asked for a room. "What kind?" asked the man at the desk. "One with only three beds please" when Rosa said this Hugh started to wonder why she asked for that when four people were planning on staying there. When Rosa got the key Hugh asked her "why did you ask for a room with three beds?" Rosa smiled "it's for Nate and Yancy." Hugh didn't want to know any more information

Yancy waited outside for Rosa and Hugh. "How long does it take to get a hotel room" she mumbled. Then she saw them walk out the door Yancy ran up to them "What kind of room did we get?" Rosa looked down and said " the only rooms available had only three beds." Yancy was worried "are we going to share a bed?" she asked Rosa had trouble keeping a straight face "no I don't think that's a good idea I just met you, how about you sleep with Nate." Yancy started to turn red. "Do I have to" Rosa nodded. Hugh looked up at the sky "What's taking that bastard so long?" we whispered

Nate jumped off of Braviery and ran into his house ignoring his mom when she said hello. He opened the door to his room and looked for the gift that he was going to give yancy. He found it under his bed and ran outside he was runnin as fast as he could to get to Braviery until he ran into someone. "I'm sorry… wait a minute Bianca?" Bianca stoop up "Nate I was looking for you there was an accident and all the grimmer I was taking care of were released and I need to find them." Nate stood up and said "okay where are they?" "they might be in the sewer" she replied. Nate sighed he hated the sewer "okay lets go look for them." "Fuck my life" he mumbled

After 3 hours of looking for grimmer in the sewer Nate was finished and he was walking inside the hotel in Undella town. He asked the man in the desk which room he was staying in. Then he went up the elevator down the hall and into the hotel room. Hugh who was watching TV freaked out and covered his nose when Nate walked inside. "Dude where were you and why do you smell like shit?" "Don't ask" he replied. Where's Rosa and Yancy?" oh they're in one of the bedrooms" When Nate sat down Hugh stoop up and said "Dude go take a goddamn shower!"

Rosa and Yancy were playing checkers in the other room "soooo Yancy do you like nate" Rosa asked Yancy turned red and said nothing . then she started feeling weird it was the same feeling she got when she pulled that stunt when she and Nate were on the Ferris wheel then her body began feeling hot. She stood up and started walking towards Rosa. Nate who was in the shower heard screaming, no it wasn't screaming it was moaning. "what's going on in there" he thought

**Okay that's the end of chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm sorry if I was gone a long time I'm really busy with school. I probably won't post anything for a while until my school year ends at June, 7****th**** now let's start the story**

Nate dried himself and then wrapped the towel around him. When he walked out he saw Hugh with his ear pressed against one of the bedroom doors. "Hey dude what are you..." "shhhhhhh! be quiet something is going on in there." Nate raised an eyebrow and then crouched down against the door where and tried his best to listen. "Yancy please stop that it feels weird… ahhhhhhh." Nate jumped he could only imagine what was going on in there. Nate wanted to open the door but what if Yancy and Rosa got mad at him. He decided to risk it and open the door. Both Hugh and Nate slowly opened the door and walked inside. Rosa had her shirt off while Yancy was sucking on one of her breast. Both Nate and Hugh were surprised and didn't know what to do. Yancy stopped sucking and looked at Nate and Hugh (who were both secretly hoping that Yancy would keep sucking on Rosa's nipples.) Yancy was confused she could not process what happened. She was just talking to Rosa and then her body lost control. Nate tried his best not to stare at Rosa's body as he and Hugh slowly closed the door and walked away. Neither Hugh nor Nate would ever forget what just happened….. ever.

Yancy was sitting on the bed next to Rosa who was still dazed from what just happened. Yancy started thinking how could the potion she drank still be working does it ever stop? Nate and Hugh were watching TV neither of them said a word until the door opened and Rosa and Yancy stepped out. "Hey guys could you go out and get some pizza so we can eat" said Yancy. Both boys nodded and walked out the door leaving Yancy and Rosa alone.

"Hey umm Rosa I need to talk to you about something." Rosa raised an eyebrow and then said "okay". Yancy felt nervous she decided she was going to tell Rosa about the potion but how was she going to react? " Ok umm have you been to the potion shop in Nimbassa city?" "No but I've seen it and I heard that most of the potions actually work." Yancy sighed "Well I kinda got something for Nate for Valentine's Day which is today and I had trouble giving it to him so I got a potion from that shop and now my body does perverted things by its self and I can't control it." Rosa's eyes widened "so why don't you ask the clerk for a cure for the potion you drank?" she asked. "The store is closed today" grumbled Yancy. Rosa grinned " hey, let's use your problem to mess with the guys when they get back" Yancy smiled and then nodded.

Nate and Hugh were walking back to the hotel with the pizza. Then Nate heard his Xtranciever ring he looked at it. It was a call from Yancy.

**Well I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you soon bye!**


End file.
